


He Eats Metal, Right?

by TheTinyFoxtail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Edible Clothing, F/M, Friendship, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Grabbing Attention, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/TheTinyFoxtail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy decides to use a unique tactic to get Gajeel to notice her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Eats Metal, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little silly thing.  
> I hope you enjoy! :D

He was… ignoring her. As always. Sitting with his big dense head leaned back against the wooden slats behind the table he had claimed as his own. He chomped on nails or sheet metal or something, Levy didn't care.

With every crunch he took she felt the hairs on her arms standing on end. He was ignoring her and it was really finally starting to get on her nerves. He'd ignored her since they'd met, only on occasion talking to her when it was absolutely necessary or when it involved fighting. Or when she was forced to use her intelligence to get him out of a sticky situation, not that he'd admit that that had ever happened.

Lucy, Levy, and Mira had conversed many a time over Gajeel and his behavior. They had come up with multiple strategies for how to get his attention, but Levy had never had enough courage to actually go through with any of them.

But now, she was really thinking about it. She'd asked him plain as day about what job he wanted to go on, and he hadn't even opened his eyes. She had asked him what he wanted to do, and he didn't even move. They were on the same team and yet she felt as if she was a world away from him. It was frustrating.

Lucy snickered and shoved Levy off of her barstool. "Just do it; if he really is as stupid as he looks he won't even notice."

Levy flushed. It was an idea brought up by Mira. A stupid idea, one thought of at about three in the morning while the white-haired barmaid's head was clouded with alcohol. Levy was tired of the ignoring… she'd do it. "If he likes metal so much, he might as well like this. Solid Script: Iron!" she called out, effectively getting everyone's attention as her body began to glow a bright white.

A skimpy dress made of the metal he so enjoyed eating. It was a stupid plan. It wasn't very well-thought out and after she'd done it she regretted it instantly. But it didn't stop Lucy and Mira from loudly guffawing and squealing behind her, the guild members from whistling and cat calling at her, and Gajeel from nearly choking on his "meal".

Well, now she had one way to get his attention.


End file.
